Kagome and the Mirror World of Demons
by lazer-launching-unicorn
Summary: Kagome has hit a rough patch. She lost her job, and her home making her resort to moving back home to her mothers. A rise of a blue moon and a fallen tree she finds herself in submerged in an eerily similar world that's not her own. In a world plagued with monsters how will she survive and find her way home? (InuXKag)


**A long way from home**

A pink slip, a small car crammed with all her belongings and an eviction notice. It was a long drive back to her mom's house and it was even longer thanks to one of the major highways being closed. She didn't even have the spirit to turn on the radio. Kagome sniffled and rubbed her already puffy, red eyes.

Her department at work got downsized. She lost her dream job before she could even enjoy it. All those years of work went down the drain in her eyes. Her phone started ringing. She picked up already knowing it was going to be her mother.

"Hi mamma," she spoke quietly.

"Kagome," she said with soft warmth. " honey how far away are you from home?"

She looked at the clock in her car seeing it was close to midnight. "In a few hours, I still have a ways to go."

"Don't push yourself sweetheart. Make sure you give yourself a break or stay at a hotel for the night. If you do, please let me know so I don't worry."

"I will mamma, I promose. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart. Drive safely. Watch out it supposed to rain tonight."

"I will. Bye momma. I'll see you soon."

"Bye honey."

She hung up the phone and looked up to the sky. Not a hint of a cloud in sight. Guess the weatherman was wrong once again. Bit the moon was so pretty tonight. It looked huge! Her eyes kept wandering up to the night sky as she drove. After a few minutes though the small country road she was taking home took her through a wood that shrouded the beautiful moon with its foliage.

It didn't seem like there wasn't anyone that lived on this road. It felt like she was drifting further away from the world she knew. Seeing nothing but trees made her a little nervous so she decided putting on the radio would help. But she got nothing but static from each station she turned on. It was agitating to say the least. He phone was even out of service. How far out could she have Been? She knew her childhood home wasn't that far out into the countryside!

"Where is the road taking me!?" She growled. "I just want to go home and be depressed for the next week!"

She only looked away for a second and noticed the moon was out again and looked blue? Then she heard a loud thud. Her head snapped back and noticed a huge tree fell onto the road. She panicked and veered the car into the ditch, but she didn't stop there! She lost control of the car and the only thing she could hear was the constant thudding of the car hitting rocks and mud and her own screaming as she descended down the hill and toppled into a marsh. Her car was sinking and quickly being sucked into the earth. She quickly unbuckled herself and squirmed out of the driver window getting coated in gunk while looking for solid ground. As she found herself on actual terra she watched her car sink completely into the marsh disappearing from her sight.

"No...no...No! NO! NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOO!" She screamed. "No! My car!" She started to scream and cry. Her hot tears stained her face as she kicked at the ground in frustration. "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!? HAVEN'T I SUFFERED ENOUGH!?"

She wanted to throw her phone into the marsh but that, her wallet, and the clothes on her back was the only thing she had anymore. After a few minutes of kicking the ground, screaming and crying she decided it was time to walk back on the road and hope they way she was going lead to some sort of civilization. As she walked to the blacktop she spotted the fallen tree that made her crash. It looked fresh when it fell and there was no storm. She couldn't understand why it fell. But before thinking too hard about it she decided to flip it off and head on her way.

The walk took her about an hour leaving her with only her thoughts since her cell still was out of service. Eventually she crossed paths with a 24 hour supercenter and she grinned victoriously. They would have a phone, she looked down at her phone and the service was STILL out. Mom could pick her up and then at least she'll be somewhere comfortable as she would need to make calls to the insurance company. She couldn't wait to get in a shower and crawl into bed. She entered the automatic doors to see there was not a soul in sight. It didn't really surprise her due to the hour she entered.

She looked over to the customer service area, however, there was no one as well.

"Where is everyone?" she whispered to herself. "Maybe there's someone by the cash registers.."

Kagome called out for someone, anyone. Walking around she eventually found someone in a work vest behind a counter. Oh thank God.

"Excuse me, ma'am? Would you happen to ...have..a..land..line…" When the woman turned around she saw that she wasn't human. She had ghastly pale skin and three pairs...THREE PAIRS of arms! The, whatever she was, looked at her bewildered and pointed to the customer service area.

"The landline is over there. I'll be over there in a second to help you after I finish price checking these items."

Kagome slowly nodded her head and stiffly walked over to the customer service area. She looked back over to the lady and noticed she didn't have legs either! Instead of legs like most people, she had a body like a centipede! She felt herself pale and she saw the ceiling get taller and taller until everything went black.

She fainted.

Authors note:

Thank you all for reading this! I recently jumped back into the Inuyasha fandom and help I've been sucked in completely.

The pairing will be InuXKag and the worlds that this story will be taken place will not be our own world; more creative freedom. The chapters point of view will be switched from Kagome and inuyasha periodically. The next chapter will be under Inuyasha's point of view.

Tell me what you all think so far, where do you think it will go?

Toodles~


End file.
